


Creek Blues

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gunplay, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careful not to blow your head off. Make sure the safety's on</p><p>(Sans shows Papyrus something cool.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creek Blues

You tell Papyrus to be real quiet as you push open the door to your grandpa's study. The wood is rough and blackened, rotted from containing so many chemicals. It squeals eerily. 

"But what are we doing in here?" Papyrus whispers loudly, "Grandpa says we're not allowed." 

You grin at him, leading the way to the grey cabinet furthest from the door, "No. He said we aren't allowed to play in here." 

"Then what are we doing?" 

You stop in front of it then turn to look your brother in the eyes, "I just wanna show you something." 

Papyrus, the curious kid that he is, lights up with excitement. He does a few small jumps in place singing, "What is it? What is it?" 

Your grin widens and you finally turn around to pull open the third drawer. It's heavy with papers, files and the surprise. 

Papyrus' eyes are the size of tennis balls as he watches your hand slowly pull out something black and shiny. His smile abruptly drops, "...Sans" He whispers. 

You position your hand so fingers barely rest against the material of the trigger. The gun is fairly weighted so you are careful to keep it pointed at the floor, "Isn't it cool, bro?" 

"No!" Papyrus immediately cries, though he doesn't make any move to run away, "Sans, why is there a gun in there?" 

You shrug, before pulling the gun up to stare down the barrel. Your brother closes the distance between you frantically grabbing your arm, "Don't do that, Sans! You could die!" 

"Maybe I wanna die." 

"Well, I don't want you to!" You're surprised at how quickly he responds, but you don't move the gun away. You giggle. 

"Sans please don't!" Papyrus sniffles once and tears line his lower eyelids. For some reason his expression strikes you as funny, like cartoon violence funny. 

You slowly roll your wrist, stopping with the cold metal lip pressed just beneath your temple. The bone beneath your skin feels malleable. You imagine the bullet burying in, scattering flesh and nerves and bone with ease. 

While you were laughing, Papyrus had began sobbing, weakly pulling at your sleeves. You look him in the eyes and tighten your grip on the handle. Both of you forget about keeping your voices down as Papyrus shrieks for you to please stop and your laughter breaks into hysteria. 

You pull the trigger. 

The pain of a wooden stick popping against thin bone barely registers as Papyrus collapses against you, shaking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She Wants to Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184651) by [saturatedParadoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes)




End file.
